Sleeping Bella
by pukcuf
Summary: Edward climbs in Bella's bedroom again but this time Bella is only wearing a blue baby lace doll without undies? What will Edward do? Lemons&an lil humor at the end BxE--- ONE-SHOT! enjoy! o.0


**i do not own twilight but twilight owns me =D**

**first of all thanks for reading this is only my second fanfic so go easy on me? thanks&enjoy o.o**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

EPOV

Oh god why did I fall in love with Bella? She is my goddess how could such prefect creature exist in this world? Just is careful Edward you don't touch her or hurt her.

As I drove to Bella's house, knowing Charlie was having a double shift, I climb up the tree, jump though the window and softly landed on Bella's bedroom floor.

Shit. Bella's strawberry shampoo scents blow me away. My throat was in flames; my venom filled my mouth when I breathed her scent again

Fuck. Why is everything about her so deadly? When I looked up she was deeply asleep, her breath was even and steady just like her heartbeat that is music to my ears.

I slowly crept to her bed, oh god please help me why was her clothing so sinful. She rolled to a side making the blanket drop on the floor reliving her sinful body. Was she trying to kill me? She had only a blue baby lace doll on her wrapping curls perfectly. **(Link on my profile if ya wanna see it XD)** it cups her breast and slightly pushes it up, it's almost see though seeing her nipple harden because of the cold air and I am going to hell for this, she wasn't wear any undies.

As I scan her body when she moved again and whimper my name my soft dick turned hard. It made a tent in my pants but I just left it ignoring my balls as it was starting to hurt, I went to pick up the blanket and cover the sinful body. Holding my breath for the whole way, I am not going to let me lost control, Bella was too precious. She was what I have been waiting for all my life; she is not only my life but my lost soul.

When I put the blanket on her, she moved again. I was scared if I woke her up and I froze, my hand just barely touch her shoulder but enough for me to stone.

After 30 whole seconds of listening to Bella' heartbeat I knew she was still sleeping. I debated if I should leave for her the night my balls were still screaming at me. My body wanted to hold her touch her, make her scream my name and only my name.

When I collected enough confident I sat next to her. I didn't even dare to breathe once and let my head tilt looking at my angel. I gently stroke her hair, then she whisper just enough for a human to hear but I heard to loud and clear. "I want you" I froze my balls was screaming at me again, I couldn't stand the pain so I lift my hips and slowly pulled down my pants with my boxers.

My penis stood proudly up. Only this woman can make me like this I thought to myself, I wrap it with my hand stoking with the same rhythm of Bella's heartbeat. Think how her nails will touch my skin made me even harder.

She moved again. Oh god why does she move so many time? This time her leg was on top of my, just over to the side from my penis I could smell the juice from here desire for me.

"Edward, Edward!" she moaned

"Harder please" she whimper moving again moving her leg off my but spread it wide. So wide I couldn't stand anymore I wanted her. I got off the bed and move to the end of the bed, the blue baby lace doll was even higher up. She took my breath away (just a saying Edward don't even need to breath) I could see my angel's ass cheeks and pink pussy; it was aching for me to touch it. I breathed in her arouse it smelled so delicious, I lean forward and took a long lick of her pussy.

In reply she let out a long moan. I didn't care if she woke right now because I fucking need her; I want her to scream my name out.

Fuck. It tastes better than anything I have taste before. Wanting to have more as I burying, my face in Bella's pussy and started to suck the juice out, Bella was moaning I was sure that she was still dreaming. She wiggled too much as I put my hands on her hips to hold her down.

I thrust a finger in her as I tongue fuck her, as Bella keep on moaning i knew she was going to cum soon because her walls keep on contracting. Soon I add two then three, as soon I add the third her eyes flutter open with lust,

"God, Edward! Hmmm…you are killing mee!" still sounding sleepy

"Love you like this?" as I moving to suck her clit she screamed in pleasure

"Faster. Oh God, I need more!" I moved my fingers faster as Bella asked

"Yes! Ah. Oh...oh, oh. I'm gonna cum Edward more!"

When I bit for clit hard she finally came screaming my name. When she was trying to come down from her orgasm I clean her with my tongue not missing a single drop of her sweet juice. Afterward I craw up to her and kiss her so she can taste for own cum.

"Hmmm...Edward what is with you today?" still arouse from before

"Hmm...Let me think? There is this guy friend of my got this hot girlfriend with a sexy body and when he climb in her window to watch her sleep she was only wearing a blue see though lace doll without undies and the sight and the smell of her pussy made his dick so hard he wanted her and he still want _more._" She blushed when I said pussy and blushed even more when I told her it wasn't the end of the night.

"Well, what does this friend of yours want now?"Biting her lips. Shit I swear she is going to be the death of me.

"He wants to _fuck the shit out of her" _whispering to her ear, making her shiver then she covers her head with the blanket

"_Bella Bella, I know you want it." _Using my sexiest voice and taking my shirt off

Then I rip the blanket in two making Bella suck in a big breath knowing my words made her fucken wet again.

"Here you are kitty" Bella shiver again as I lick my lips the sights of her body making me want to eat her up

I lean forward hovering her body as I crush my lips with hers as her hands grab on to my hair and pull me to deepen the kiss.

She broke the kiss for air as she gasp and said "fuck the shit out of my Cullen"

I was shocked at first; I never knew this side of Bella as she wraps her legs around my waist and my dick just outside of her pussy.

"Are you sure?" I ask in surprise

"You fucken serious? asking me that now? I think it too late." Starting to push down as my top of my penis went inside her pussy, feeling the heat around me. Then it hit me I pulled out of Bella as she whimpers in frustration

"What are you doing Edward?" asked angrily

"I forgot a condom!" as I said something from the window flew in

When I went and got it I realize it's a condom tape with a note

_You will thank me later when you get back home._

_Love Alice,_

_p.s I didn't want little eddies running around afterwards_

I chucked at the last bit but I did love Alice the best sister you can get.

Bella was confuse so I told her and she blushed again

In vampire speed I rip the package, slip it on my dick and hover over Bella again making she gasp

"So where were we?"

"I think you were going to fuck my _pussy._" Fuck. I got even more hornier when she said pussy I never heard she saying this before

"You said so" as I slowly thrust into Bella's pussy Bella gave me a loud long moan.

Her heat was amazing! It was so fucken hot and wet, I was enjoying every moment I was wrapped about her walls.

But then she face was in pain, I was scared if I hurt her after a while she gave me a brave tight smile for me to keep going. She was so fucken beautiful my all my.

When I went all the way inside her I let her adjust to my size then I slowly thrust in and out, soon she started to moan and dip her nails in my back.

"Oh shit, Edward faster!" she moaned in my ear then licked it. She drove me crazy as I quicken my pace making her moan even more.

"Harder babe, I want you to bury in my pussy!" moaning against my neck and moving with me

Our body was prefect together, she wrapped for legs around my waist causing me to go deeper and fucking places that I never knew. Then I felt it when I hit her g-spot making her half scream half moan, I knew she was going to cum soon her little tight pussy wrapped around my dick causing me wanting to sum as well.

"Bella, you are so good, your pussy is so wet and so tight. It's wrapped around my dick and you like that right? Bella I love you so much. Fuck" moaning as I said

"Edward. Oh shit. Don't. Stop. Fucking. Me" shouting in between thrust, getting more and tighter around me

"Fuck, Bella babe. I need to you cum Bella. Cum for me." Pressing her clit hard as it trigger her and screaming my name, milking my dick as it send my over the edge cumming with her.

I was so fucken tried I fell on top of her but rolled to the side of her because I was too heavy. My head tilted to her to see her face. It was so fucken beautiful.

I leap up to grab another blanket from your closet and went back to bed wrapping it around me and Bella.

"Edward, I love you" half closing her eyes

"I love you too, my angel" kissing her forehead, wrapping her with my arms

"I love you too, Eddie and that condom was mine!" As Emmett ran away laughing

I cursed him under my breath as Bella buries her face in my chest blushing.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed it. **

**A little credit for ****Boundaries by Daddy's Little Canniba with emmett's bit (so go and read it!), it made me the condom idea so yeah...reviews will be great but as long as you liked it, its all it matters! =D**


End file.
